


In Want of Perfection

by MoonFire1



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Poetry, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, a good man, not a perfect soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFire1/pseuds/MoonFire1
Summary: His name was Steve Rogers.He was not meant to be perfect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have noticed in many stories that various members of the Avengers are permitted to screw up and make mistakes, but God flippin' forbid Captain America ever be permitted to be human.

My name is Steve Rogers.

I was never meant to be perfect.

 

You all have heard the story of Erskine’s directive –

_Not a perfect soldier, but a good man._

It fits well the legend and my name has been buried.

_Star-spangled man with a plan._

 

My name is Steve Rogers.

I was never meant to be perfect.

 

I stand in as many rivers of truth as necessary

And there is always one more.

 

One more that does not understand ( _Stark_ ).

One more that seeks control ( _Fury_ ).

One more with eyes dancing behind a mask ( _Widow_ ).

 

One more.

Always one more.

 

My name is Steve Rogers.

I was never meant to be perfect.

 

Take away the suit and who are you ( _Stark_ )?

Take away the secrets and who knows you ( _Fury_ )?

Take away the lies, the power, and what fears you ( _Widow_ )?

 

My name is Steve Rogers.

I was never meant to be perfect.

 

My home ( _my brother_ ) has been taken from me.

My brother ( _my beloved_ ) is beyond my grasp.

Beneath the shield, he knew me beyond others.

 

He knew that my name is Steve Rogers.

I will never be perfect.

 

//end//

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America or any Marvel characters.


End file.
